


Heterosexual Insults

by aimeekiwi93



Series: Heterosexual Insults [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimeekiwi93/pseuds/aimeekiwi93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca is confused and frustrated in more ways than one. That gorgeous German woman has messed with her mind. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Physically flawless. Gorgeous specimen. Sweat smells like cinnamon._

Beca turns the faucet on, allowing the water to swirl around the basin. She reached out both hands, soaking them with the cool water before bringing them up and splashing the liquid on her face. She needed to stop thinking. About _her_.

“Ugh,” she groaned as she brought her head up to look at herself in the mirror, the water tracing the contours of her face before dripping back into the basin. Her mascara and eyeliner now smudged, looking like bags under her eyes.

She shook her head, the few stray hairs she had were now stuck to her face. No amount of cold water was going to get that woman out of her head.

The woman had invaded her mind just like Germany had invaded Poland. Beca's brow furrowed. That was a bad metaphor, but it was beside the point. The German goddess from Das Sound Machine had confused the _fuck_ out of her and she had no idea how to deal with it.

She had a boyfriend, and although he wasn't around a lot, she cared for him, and now she had that tall blonde who made her knees weak and her mind jello her mind was in turmoil.

Usually she would head to Chloe for answers but any mention of a like for the opposition would surely get an Aubrey-esque rage about how it was bad, how they shouldn't be fraternising with the enemy and how it would esentially be like breaking the 'never have sexual relations with a Treblemaker'.

 

The short brunette removed herself from her bathroom, trudging across the room to her bed and throwing herself on it face first. Quickly reaching out, she pulled a pillow down and placed it under her face, burying her head in it and yelling. The pent up stress and frustration that the World's had left on her, not to mention that certain blonde, gave her no option other than to vent. She yelled a little longer, but feeling no relief.

She picked up her phone, not particularly wanting to, and she dialled Chloe's number. The ginger picked up on the second ring.

“Bec's, you know I'm just across the hall?” she greeted as Beca ran her free hand down her face.

“I can't see anyone right now,” she told her best friend quickly.

“You're using international calling,” Chloe pointed out.

“I don't care! I'm just -argh!” Beca kicked her feet on her bed.

“Are...you okay?”

“Ugh, I'm frustrated! I can't vent! We need to go home... _now_!”

“You know our flight isn't for another two days, and you can vent to me?” Chloe suggested, taking caution with how she talked to her friend.

“Don't remind me,” Beca sighed, calming for a second. “Is there a gym at this hotel?”

“Yeah, second floor?” Chloe replied with a questioning tone. Beca never went to the gym, it was always Chloe.

“Good, I should be back in time to have dinner with you and the rest of the girls,” Beca said, hanging up quickly, cutting off Chloe before she even had the chance to say bye.

 

Beca pulled out her suitcase from the wardrobe next to the bed, inside she had put away a duffel bag incase she needed a larger carry-on bag for when they left Denmark. She pulled out a pair of baggy sweats and a black tank top from the suitcase also, pulling off the clothes she originally had on, threw those in the duffle bag before replacing the clothes with the ones she was going to wear when she went down to the gym.

Chucking a towel in the bag and grabbing a bottle of water from the minibar, she double checked she had her key card and headed for the second floor.

 

* * *

 

Arriving in the gym, Beca was thankful that there weren't many patrons. She scanned the room, seeing the usual; treadmills, exercycles, free wights, leg presses...everything. To her left she saw a female shower and changing room and decided she would dump her bag in there. Grabbing her bottle, she headed back into the gym, walking straight towards the boxing equipment. Beca felt this was the only way to let out her frustration.

Picking up a set of wraps from the bins, she took a quick sniff, noting that they had been cleaned between uses, and began wrapping her hands.

Finding a skipping rope, she gave herself a warm up. getting the blood pumping through her body wasn't going to take long; she was already pretty worked up from previous frustration. Thinking about that frustration, about _her_ , just made her more pumped. Finishing her warm up, she proceeded to practice her jabs and hooks, switching up her movements before ducking from an imaginary target before giving it an uppercut. The more she thought, the more powerful her throws were becoming. A sweat had formed over her entire body causing her to glisten in the light.

“Fuck – you,” she hissed between jabs. “Why – did – you – have – to – be – so – gorgeous!” she almost yelled the last word as she defeated her imaginary foe with a sharp job to where she imagined the stomach.

She felt eyes on her, and although there were only a few people in the gym, it felt as though she had amassed an audience the size of the one they had, had at the World's only a day earlier. She was starting to feel a little better, picking up her bottle and draining half of the flavourless liquid into her mouth.

She was ready to actually hit something now, grabbing a set of small sized gloves, she slid them over her wrapped hands and managed to strap them tight. She eyed the punching bag up, beginning her routine of jabs and hooks. Each punch she landed was satisfying, it didn't hurt her hands, but the contact rippled up her arms and pumped her, slapping sounds echoed out in the room and she lost herself. Frustration about that fucking gorgeous blonde woman from the enemy team just about gone. Her energy depleating, she ended up throwing a punch and collapsing into the punching bag, hugging it for support.

“Ugh, why must everything be confusing,” she muttered to herself, finding a bench and sitting herself on it, sweat now dripping off her.

“What is confusing?” came a reply.

Beca scrunched her face up at the voice; the accent. _No, no, no. She wasn't meant to be here. Go away. Leave me the fuck alone. You're too fucking beautiful_. The thought ran through Beca's mind over and over again.

“In Germany, it is courteous to reply to a question,” came the voice again.

Beca didn't look up. “In America, it is courteous to not listen to other peoples conversations, no matter how good looking you are,” _Fuck_.

Beca could practically feel Kommissar's smirk making holes in the back of her head. “I wasn't aware you were having a conversation with anyone out, maus,”

 _That damn name_. Beca looked up at the woman, her hair was pulled back off her face and in a ponytail. _Of course she doesn't have flyaways_. Black tank and matching leggings. They said black was a slimming colour, but it also had ways of defining every bit of perfection. Beca swallowed hard.

“What do you want from me?” Beca asked, surprising herself with the lack of failed insult.

“You are boxing, no?”

 _Duh_. “For someone so perfect, I thought you'd be able to pick up the obvious,” the brunette replied, tapping the knuckles of the gloves together. _Wait. I just said she was perfect. Fuuuuck._

Kommissar chuckled. “I didn't think you'd be into boxing, being so little and all,”

“If you must know, I'm only here letting out my frustrations because of you,” goddamn. Could Beca just not keep her damned mouth shut.

Kommissar watched as Beca stood from her spot, readying herself to begin boxing again, so naturally, the blonde took a step into Beca's personal space.

She used her own foot to manouver Beca's foot into a better position, watching as the brunette got lower to the ground. The blonde grabbed Beca by the wrists, pulling her hands in front of her face.

“Strike,” Kommissar told Beca, gesturing towards the punching bag, she nodded, the better stance produced a stronger punch. “That should let out some of your frustrations, maus,” she told Beca before dropping to a whisper. “But not all of them,”

As the German whispered in her ear, she felt her warm breath caress the side of her face. This only increased frustration and Beca lashed out at the punching bag with a flurry of punches. She was aware that the woman had moved away from her side and was now strapping something to her own hands. She tried blocking it, but that German was only just in her peripheral vision and this made her weak.

 _Why does she make me feel this way?_ She cursed in her mind, kicking the bag with her left leg. She watched out the corner of her eye as Kommissar grew closer to Beca. She was wearing focus mitts.

“Hit these,” she told Beca, her smirk still gracing her lips.

 _Her lips_ , Beca thought, turning and glacing at them briefly, before returning to the bag in front of her.

Kommissar slapped the mitts together. “Come on, maus, I thought I made you frustrated,” she winked. “Let it out,”

“The only way I'd let it out is if I sat on your face,” Beca shot back, pulling her hands to her face as she realised what the _fuck_ she had said. If her face wasn't already as red as a tomato, it sure would be now. Brining her gloved hands down slightly, she caught a glimpse of the German goddess. She was smiling and Beca could have sworn her pupils had dialated.

“Maybe later,” the blonde shot back.

“I'll hold you to that,” Beca internally groanded, she was making a fool of herself. She knew the only way the German would leave her alone would be to punch her mitts and get it over and done with.

Launching her attack on Kommissar's mitts, they both settled into a rhythm. Jab, jab, hook, duck and then Kommissar's hand would swipe for Beca. Over and over they went. To the other patrons, it probably looked like a well rehearsed dance. Their feet moved together as they dodged each other, moving in a circle as the lead each other on.

Twenty minutes of sparring and Beca was done. She was exhausted, sweat dripping off her face once more. She looked at her sparring partner who was also covered in a film of sweat. Somehow it made her look sexier, that combined with the fact that her hair was no longer perfect, there were a few stray pieces sticking to her forehead.

“I'm done,” Beca told the girl, unstrapping her gloves and unwrapping her hands and throwing them in the dirty items bin.

“You really are a feisty maus,” Kommissar told her.

“You really are sexy as hell,” she slapped her head. Why must she keep losing her tongue around this woman.

“Do I really make you that nervous that you lose all your words?”

“Don't flatter yourself,” score one to Beca, she'd finally hit back with something.

She tried escaping the blonde by heading to the changing rooms but it seemed the blonde had the same idea. Beca tried to ignore the German, grabbing her towel and heading to one of the showers. She thanked fuck that these were cubicle stalls, with a curtain divider, and not like the ones back at Barden which just had a curtain. She didn't need another woman barging into her shower.

Stripping her clothes, she cringed, Beca hated being sticky and sweaty. A cold shower was going to be a welcome to her hot skin. Stepping under the water she sighed. There was some sort of release in punching the crap out of a bag, but there was still the frustration that burned under her skin. The type that had been left there by the German woman.

Beca couldn't help but get lost in her thoughts, her hand unknowingly snaking down from her hair, over her breasts, over her stomach before nestling in the heat between her thighs. Her breath hitched as she touched herself. She hadn't done this in a long time and it was a warm welcome. Sliding her hand down further, her fingers slid between the hot folds and felt the wet heat of her sex. She wanted to moan, but she was aware that Kommissar was still probably in the changing room.

 _Kommissar_ , Beca thought. _Her eyes, her lips, those heels she wore to the riff off, the accent._ She lost herself in the thoughts of the German dragging her nails down Beca's back, her lips attached to the brunette's back.

Beca couldn't help but let out a moan, and as she had guessed it, Kommissar was still in the changing room. Lucky for her though, she was the only one in there.

Kommissar's eyes darkened, she could have sworn she heard moaning. Grabbing a card from her bag, she quietly made her way to the only occupied shower. Using the card in the lock (because we all know how much bathroom locks suck) she slowly unlocked the door. She didn't care if this was creepy or not, she had picked up on Beca's confused sexuality the day they met. There had been endless banter and flirting and somehow she figured Beca would thank her for this later.

Stepping into the cubicle and closing and locking the door, she thanked Beca that she had drawn the curtain divider. She could see the silhouette of the short girl and under the sounds of the water she could hear the laboured breathing.

Stripping her own clothes and placing them next to Beca's, she stepped past the curtain. She was greeted by the sight of Beca, on hand between her legs, the other massaging her breast and her eyes scrunched shut.

Kommissar took the opportunity, stepping closer so that she could now feel the water on her own skin, and brought her face close to Beca's. The brunette's lips were slightly parted and this caused Kommissar to bring her lips gently to the other girl's.

For a moment, Beca had kissed her back. She quickly realised that wasn't right and snapped her eyes open. The blonde was in her shower and had just _kissed_ her. How the hell had she let herself in.

“What the _fuck_ dude!” No slip ups this time, she was genuinely confused.

Kommissar had no words, stepping forward till she could feel her skin against Beca's. “Oh, maus, no come back today?” she teased.

Beca should have been angry, upset, annoyed, but she wasn't, she couldn't be. Not when her fantasty had literally played out in front of her like it had been in her mind only a few minutes before hand.

Wrapping an arm around the taller woman, she brought her face down to her height, crashing their lips together in nothing but passion. The blonde was eager, nipping at Beca's bottom lip before soothing it with the sweep of her tongue.

Kommissar dragged her hands down Beca's sides, feeling the Bella shiver under the touch. She smirked against the brunettes lips, bringing her hands back up to her chest, massaging her breats before flicking a thumb over each of the hardened nubs.

Beca hissed out of pleasure, breaking their kiss and moving her lips to the older woman's neck. She was going to mark her either way.

“Now, now, maus,”

“Shut up,” Beca murmerd .

Kommissar let out a small laugh before it was cut with a moan. Beca had been a cheeky shit and put her hands straight between the German's legs, finger slicing through the folds and into the wet heat. She traced her finger around, brining it to the blonde's clit, before heading further in and entering her.

Kommissar's moan would have been enough to get Beca off, and it very nearly did. As Beca's fingers worked Kommissar, she decided to pull away. Beca was somewhat disappointed before she realised the German was kneeling before her.

“Put your leg over my shoulder,” she breathed out and Beca did as she was instructed.

Kommissar was quick to latch her lips to the brunette's thighs, leaving her own mark before moving up to her mark.

As soon as her tongue made contact with Beca's clit, she felt the girl spasm above her. She smirked into the sex as she brought a few fingers up and eased them into the Bella.

“Komm-” Beca began moaning out.

The German cut her off quickly, “It's Luisa,” she corrected. She would rather hear her own name moaned rather than her title.

Beca smiled, before the next wave of sensation hit her, causing her to throw her head back. If the German between her legs continued like this she wouldn't last long. She was right, with a few more strokes, a quick flick of the tonuge and Luisa saying “Come for me,” and the brunette did just that. Her eyes scrunching shut, leg tensed and hand holding the German's head in place. A tingling sensation spread from her toes all over her body. Her chest was heaving.

Moving her leg after a moment, the blonde stood before her, locking their lips together. Beca could taste herself on the woman's lips and she really didn't care.

The German turned to walk out of the shower.

“What about you?” Beca asked quietly.

“You know where to find me,” came the reply as she gathered her clothing and slipped out of the shower.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked me to follow up my one shot with a “Beca returning the favour”. So here we go. I have a feeling you'll want me to turn this into a multichapter. I might oblige.

Beca couldn't stop shaking. Literally two minutes ago there had been that gorgeous blonde German, her face between Beca's thighs, bringing Beca the most pleasure she'd ever had in her entire life. Now, she was left standing under a stream of cold water in a gymnasium shower. She had offered to return the favour but the woman had only said ' _You know where to find me,_ ' before she had left Beca.

The brunette ran her hands over the same areas as the blonde, her body still sensitive and responding to thedoings of the German. She tried to savour the memory that would stick with her for life, whether she saw the woman again or not. Somehow this thought upset her. It shouldn't upset her, but here she was on the verge of tears. _Fuck this all to hell,_ she thought.

Quickly cleansing herself, she rinsed and stepped out. She picked up her towel, dabbing herself dry before wrapping herself in it and leaving the confines of the cubicle.

_I'm straight. I have a boyfriend...fuck...Jesse. I'll probably never see her again. Oh god, do I tell Chloe?_ Beca let out a groan as she took her time getting changed. She'd conviced herself that the more time she spent in the changing room, the more time she could deny the reality of the situation.

She had put back on the clothing that she had been wearing before she had headed to the gym, it was comfortable, threw the bag over her shoulder and turned to look back at the shower stall that had fully clarified her sexuality for her.

 

Leaving the gym and jumping into the waiting elevator, she pushed the button for her floor, watching as the button illuminated. She pushed her fingers through her damp, let down hair. It felt as though doing this would relieve some of the pressure. Sighing, she realised that although her frustration was gone, she was now faced with a different problem. Her emotions.

Chloe would be the best and only trust worthy person to talk to about this, but she was still unsure as to how her ginger friend would respond to the fact that Beca had just been  _finger fucked_ by the enemy's leader.   
Beca shuddered as she thought about the moment she and Kommissar had, had only half an hour earlier. She felt her cheeks flush. She wasn't even around this woman and her mind was still mush.

The elevator made a ding, bringing Beca out of her thoughts. She was on her floor and she knew that all she had to do was to walk down the hallway and hang a left into room 704, but her body sent her to room 705.

She knocked, waiting for the door to open.

“Beca?” Chloe asked, reading the emotions in Beca's eyes. “You okay?”

Beca shook her head, taking a step into Chloe's room. “I'm confused, Chlo,” she told her friend.

Chloe lead her across the room to her bed, gesturing for her to sit. “You know you can talk to me,” she told her friend, hoping that the brunette would open up to her. It was very seldom that Beca ever talked about her feelings, but Chloe could sense there was more happening.

Beca squeezed her eyes shut, taking a deep breath and letting it all out in on sentence. “IthinkthatIhavefeelingsfortheGermangirlandwemayormaynothavehadsexinthegymshowers,”

Chloe's eyes widened and then her eyebrow arched, she had either misheard the brunette or she had heard exactly what she had said and was refusing to believe it. “You what?” she asked, hoping that her friend would slow down.

God, this wasn't making it any easier. Beca sighed this time, she had said it once, what was the harm in saying it again. She looked at her friend, a little sadness reflecting in her eyes. “I think I like the German girl,” she told Chloe at a more audible pace, she waited for Chloe to process before continuing. “We also may or may not have had sex in the gym showers,”

Chloe nodded, understanding the information that the short brunette had given her. “What about Jesse?” was the first question she asked, but the only reply she received was a shrug of the shoulders. “Beca...” she scolded. This wasn't fair on Jesse.

“I don't know what to do, Chlo,” Beca admitted. “I like her,”

“I think everyone knows this, Becs,” Chloe said with a bit of a laugh.

“What gave it away?”

“The rest of the Bella's and I were calling them heterosexual insults,” Chloe smiled. Beca cocked her eyebrow, hoping Chloe would clarify and she did. “Essentially, you have always been adamant that you're straight, but yet everytime you went to insult DSM, specifically _her_ , you would compliment or flirt in the most blatant way,”

Beca chucked a little at this, “I suppose you're right,” she agreed. Her smile disappeared and worry took over her face. “What do I do?”

Chloe reached out for Beca's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “You can either ignore it all happened, go home and continue what you had with Jesse,”

“Or?” Beca wanted to know what her other option was.

“Or, you tell Jesse,” the ginger told her simply.

“What if I don't want to do either!?”

“Beca, lets be Dixie Chicks serious,” Beca rolled her eyes, her friend was remarkably like Aubrey it was scary. “It's not fair to lie to Jesse! You've cheated on him, you can't deny that, but you also can't screw yourself over with feelings for both the German and him. You can't have both,”

Chloe was right. Beca had been selfish. Her concious was telling her that she really should tell Jesse. She stood from her seat on the bed, her hand leaving Chloe's. “Thanks, Chlo,” she said, bolting for the door.

She swung it open, pulling her own swipe card out of her bag, giving herself access to her room. She spent all of a second throwing her bag hapazardly into her room, allowing the door to swing shut again. She dashed further down the hallway to where Benji and Jesse were sharing a room.

She had wondered why on earth her had come all the way to Copenhagen after he'd left for LA to persue his own music scoring career.

Knocking on the door, she fidgited with her fingers, bouncing on the balls of her feet in anticipation. She waited a few moments before Jesse opened the door. He smiled in a greeting and she hated that he did that. His face fell when he saw the nervousness in her stance and something told him this wasn't going to be a positive visit. Her gestured for her to enter his room.

She didn't want to enter, knowing full well that she probably wouldn't be able to do what she was about to do.

“I can't do this anymore, Jesse,” she told him bluntly. She knew he probably deserved a better break up than this, but she just couldn't. “I can't be with you, I -” she cut herself off, not knowing how to approach the subject. She took a few moments, calming herself before she continued. “I slept with someone else,” she finally told him. “I have feelings for this person, and it's not fair on you and I just can't do it,”

Jesse stood there, shocked by what his _now_ ex-girlfriend was telling him. He shook his head in disbelief, looking at Beca one last time, he said “Okay,” and shut the door. He closed the door on that page of his life.

With this, Beca somehow felt a whole pile of relief wash over her. She wanted to smile, to run, to jump, to yell to the world that she was free. But at the end of the day, she had just left and lost one of the best friend's she'd ever had. She bowed her head for a moment, mourning her loss, before walking back to her room.

Unlocking her door, walking to the window and staring out across the city, she thought about how her day had gone. It had been full on to say the least. Sighing and letting her mind drift away, she thought about the German girl.

' _You know where to find me._ ' Where the fuck was that? Beca smirked as she thought about DSM and how they probably booked out the whole top floor of the hotel. She continued thinking about how up themselves they were but she thought back to a previous meeting with the blonde.

* * *

_Beca had seen the blonde out the corner of her eye. It was the World's after party held at a local nightclub. The smell of beer and sweat filling the atmosphere. Strobe lights making it hard to actually get a good look at anyone in the room. But of course, Beca had seen the German. Somehow she felt as though her eyes were always watching for her._

_She had approached the woman, complete with failed insults and gloating about how they had won World's._

“ _Maus, it is not nice to gloat,” the blonde had told the younger woman._

“ _But it was okay when you were the winners, you beautiful creature?” she had shot back, hitting her face with the palm of her hand._

“ _We are always the winners,”_

“ _We were the winners this time around,” Beca said, pointing her finger close to Kommissar's chest._

_The blonde took a step forward, Beca's finger now colliding with the woman's arm. “I am going to get a breath of air,” she told Beca. “Club noise and smells ruin my thoughts,”_

* * *

Beca shook her head from her memory. She figured the woman would be on the roof, alone with her thoughts. It was the only thing that made any sense after what had happened between them earlier. Beca pulled herself away from the window, leaving her room for the third time that day. She ran down the hallway, jabbing the 'up' button. She needed it to hurry up. She jabbed the button a few more times, shifting on her feet impatiently.

The ringing of the bell sounded as the lift arrived at her floor. Taking an eager step into the lift, she turned to the buttons on the lift wall, pushing the button for the top floor. It took a matter of seconds to reach the top floor and as she left the lift she looked around for the roof access door.

It was quick to spot and she made her way up the stairs and out on to the roof.

The gentle breeze caressed Beca's face as she stepped out onto the exposed roof top and she stared around. The clouds in the blue sky had been tinted with a smattering of pink as the sun dipped to the west. Beca took in the sights of Copenhagen before looking around for Kommissar.

She smiled when, as expected, she caught a glimpse of the woman sitting facing the sunset.

“I thought I'd find you here,” Beca said, not tripping over her words. Perhaps that was because she was ready to be honest about the way she felt.

“I knew you would to, maus,” came the accented response.

“I want you,” Beca blurted.

The woman turned to look at the small brunette, a small smile across her flawless features. “Why do you say this?”

“I dumped Jesse,” she continued, not caring anymore. “I had you for a moment and now I want more,” she sat next to the woman.

“That sounds demanding,”

“You would know,” Beca shot back as she stood next to where the German sat.

“Ja,” she agreed. “Why this sudden interest?”

“We both know it's not a sudden interest,” Beca deadpanned. “I've hardly been subtle,”

Kommissar turned to look at Beca, both women trying to read the other. Their faces mere centimeters apart.

Beca made the first move, bringing her hand up to cup the woman's face and bringing their lips together in a light kiss. She wanted to smirk as she watched the taller woman's eyes flutter shut at the contact, but she decided against it.

“Sei mein,” Beca whispered, breaking the kiss.

The German let out a giggle. “You speak German now?”

“Nein,”

Beca kissed her lips again, a little harder now. There was more than just lust in the kiss, and as the kiss deepened further, she realised that the butterflies in her stomach were uncontrollable. She needed an answer to her question.  
“Be mine, Luisa” she said again, this time in English.

She smiled, her lips pecking Beca's. “Yes,” came the simple reply.

Beca felt relief wash over her. Her lips kissing Luisa's cheek, tracing down her jaw and resting on her neck. It wasn't rough, it was tender. Her lips kissed along the blonde's neck and back up to her lips.

The German found her hands wandering Beca's clothed body. This frustrated her. She needed the same contact that they'd had earlier. She had been craving it ever since. Beca sensed the frustration, moving her own hands to pull up the black, deep v-neck tank that her lover was wearing. This exposed the flushing skin and a navy blue bra.

Beca smiled at the sight, taking in as much as she could; savouring the view. She ran her hands over Luisa's shoulders, massaging them quickly before dipping them down her back and giving her a light scratch. She felt the blonde shiver in response. Bringing her hands back to the front, she ran them down the German's sides, resting them on her waist.

She brought their lips back together, biting the blonde's lower lips before skating her tongue across the soft flesh. This elicited a moan from the older woman. Beca smiled against her lips, moving her hands to settle on the waistband of her partner's leather pants.

Damn that woman for wearing leather.

Kommissar broke the kiss briefly, standing to remove her shirt and pants, sensing that would be the next step. Beca smiled up at the woman, removing her shirt also.

Sitting back down, naturally, the blonde spread her legs, allowing Beca access to her core. The blonde's breath hitched as Beca's small hand rested on the material covering her heat, and she pulled Beca back, kissing her with such passion, she just couldn't wait.

The brunette sensed this, moving her hand up slightly so she could slip her hand down under the material, allowing the feeling of the older woman's wet sex to engulf a finger.

“Be-ca,” the German moaned out against her lovers lips. She scrunched her eyes closed as she felt the brunette dip two fingers into her. A moan followed shortly as the fingers slipped out and up to her clit, giving a few quick flicks before returning to her core.

“I want to make love to you,” Beca told her quietly. This was unlike her. Earlier that afternoon they had literally just _fucked_. And now Beca wanted to take time and make love to this woman. “I want to worship you the way a fucking goddess should be worshipped,” she moved her mouth away from the other woman's mouth, bringing it down her neck. Beca had to move from her seated position and was now on her knees between Kommissar's legs. She kissed her way down the long, toned body of the woman in front of her, using her free hand to move the German's bra out of the way so she could suck a hardened nipple into her mouth.

She smirked as she heard the woman hiss in approval. Brining her lips lower, she stopped at the navel, knowing it was a relatively sensitve spot on her, she kissed her way around it before continuing her way south.

Kommissar brought her hips up off her seat so Beca could slip her damp undergarments off, before Beca brought her lips over the other woman's sex. She listened to the pleasure that she was causing this woman. She had never done this to another woman, but she had sure as hell watched porn.

Sliding her tongue between heated folds, she began to flick her tongue over the sensitve nerve ball. She felt the woman above her shudder out of sheer pleasure before she slipped two fingers into the German goddess. The dual movements of finger pumping and tongue flicking were unbarable for the German, who now used her hands to hold the brunette's head in place.

“Don't – stop,” she managed to say between breaths.

Beca hummed in response, this nearly sending Kommissar over the edge. “Look at me,” Beca said, as she looked up at the German woman from her spot between her legs.

The blonde opened her eyes, her pupils dialated, sweat beading across her forehead. Just looking at Beca carry out her talents had her wanting to close her eyes again. Instead her eyes foccussed on Beca's as the shorter girl continued expertly flicking her tongue across her clit.

“Let yourself go,” Beca told her.

As if it really was a command, Kommissar's eyes fluttered closed as a sensation tingled through her toes and fingers, spreading it's way up her body and ending in the form of butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Her body soon fell limp and she stared up and the darkening sky.

Beca smirked, removing herself from the German, she leaned back next to the woman.

“I like you a lot,” she told her, kissing the soft lips.

“I like you a lot, too, tiny maus,” Luisa replied.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there you go. There is the second chapter done. Hope you all liked it. If you want me to continue, let me know, although I have no idea where I'd take this story.  
> Thank you for reading and for all your reviews! It's been amazing :D

**Author's Note:**

> So I got caught up in the Becommissar / Becissar ship. Birgitte is a fucking babe.
> 
> I felt I had to write something about them other wise I wasn't going to be able to finish my other fics.
> 
> I, personally, struggle to read and write fics with smut. Like, if there is a lot of character building and romance that leads to smut, sure thats fine, but something like this, I struggle with.
> 
> I hope you all liked this anyway and please leave me a review to tell me what you thought!


End file.
